Saix in Slender Forest
by Nasexsavkifs
Summary: Xemnas assigns Saix to a recon mission in a new world called 'Slender Forest'. Is based off the popular indie horror game, Slender. I just love to torment poor Saix X


Saix is in his usual position in the Grey room, handing out missions. He fails to notice Xemnas watching everything behind a wall. When he gives Demyx the last mission report, this time for him to do recon, which Demyx was more than happy about, the berserker sighs contently, his mind on the various things he will be doing to occupy his time.  
"I'd probably have too much paperwork to worry about, anyway", he groaned to himself.  
Unknown to him, however, Xemnas had different ideas for the bluenette. Saix was slightly startled when Xemnas walked over to him, as he wasn't expecting it.  
Saix bowed politely to him, "Good evening, Superior. Of what do I owe the pleasure today"?  
Xemnas held out a mission report to him. How unusual.  
"What is this"? Saix asked as politely as he could.  
"It's a recon mission, VII. I need you to go to a new undiscovered world called "Slender Forest" and try to collect as much information as you can".  
Saix quirked an eyebrow, "Slender Forest"?  
Xemnas nodded, "That's right. It seems that whoever entered this world never returned home. I am quite curious about this, so I ask you to complete this task to the best of your ability as I am sure it will be of great importance to us in the Organization".  
Saix nodded, "Yes, of course, Superior. I shall get to it right away".  
He created a dark portal and walked through it into a brand new world.

Saix was a little startled by his surroundings. He was standing in the middle of an isolated forest, silent except for his deep breathing and the sound of the wind blowing the many leaves of the trees surrounding him. To be honest, Saix didn't expect it to be so... quiet. In fact, it was eerily silent.  
"How odd. I thought there would be more people than this around. Hmmm... must be an undiscovered world or something. But why then would it be deserted when whoever entered the world never returned home? Wouldn't that mean they would be here somewhere? Maybe they are here. I should probably start searching for them for information", he murmured to himself.  
Shrugging off the silence, he began rummaging through his pockets for a flashlight he always carried with him to missions. When he found it, he pulled out the navy blue star covered mini flashlight and began his search for the people who are supposed to inhabit the seemingly deserted Forest.  
As he progressed through the dark forest, Saix couldn't help feeling like he was being watched. But whenever he'd turn around, no one would be there. Shrugging it off as being a trick of his mind with the creepy atmosphere and all, he pressed on.  
On his way through the Forest, he found a note taped to a lone tree. Saix ran towards the tree and, pulling it off, he had a look at the page. It appeared to be a drawing of a very tall man with a suit, no face, and large tentacles sprouting out of his back.  
Saix raised an eyebrow at this, but pressed on anyway. As he continued his pace, his feeling of being watched was growing stronger. There was definitely someone, or something, watching him right now, and Saix wanted to know who or what it was. What was strange though was that the minute Saix had pulled the note off the tree, he heard footsteps off in the distance.  
"So it turns out this world is inhabited after all. How very interesting", he thought to himself.  
As he collected the next few pages, Saix's feeling of being watched was growing exponentially. He even thought he saw someone near him, but when he turned around swiftly to look, there was no one there. Saix was now starting to get a little bit creeped out. All he wanted was to get this mission over and done with.  
When he collected the sixth note, a piece of paper that said "Follows" and had a drawing of the same faceless man and an arrow, he was really starting to get freaked out.  
"Saix, relax. Nothing is following you. It is all in your head", Saix murmured to himself, slight fear in his voice.  
When he said this, however, he heard footsteps and deep breathing behind him. He turned around swiftly to see who was there. His eyes widened and his face turned white when he saw what was there.  
There, standing before him, was the same faceless man as in the drawing. It seemed to be completely motionless, but was still breathing deeply. The only thing going through Saix's mind at that moment was "What are you doing?! Run!"  
So he did just that. Saix sprinted off in the opposite direction, panting heavily, pure fear in his eyes.  
Saix finally stopped at a small yellow and blue house. He leant against the wall of the house, panting and shaking heavily. What was that thing?! That was just what Saix was thinking, as well as "What if it's the one who is taking all the visitors"? That theory seemed to make sense to him, so Saix decided to go off in search of more pages, hoping that collecting all of them would bring an end to the culprit. As he looked at the wall right next to him, Saix saw another note. This one said "Don't look, or it takes you".  
Saix took the page with a shaking hand, truly terrified now.  
"Why am I so scared anyway? Aren't I supposed to be a nobody, devoid of emotion?" He asked himself.  
Yes, he was indeed a nobody, but for some reason, this whole experience made him want to run off through a dark portal and never visit the world again. But, unfortunately, he had no choice. He had to explore this frightening world and gather enough information, and that included finding all of the pages.  
Saix went off at a jog, new found determination burning deep inside him. If he wanted to escape from this world, he had to collect all of the pages. It was as simple as that.  
When he got to the ninth page, still hearing footsteps behind him, but refusing to look behind him, he took the page off a cut down tree and read it.  
It said "Can't run".  
He quickly pocketed it and ran off in the direction of the last page. He knew the faceless man was right behind him, and he refused to take even a peek at the figure behind him.  
After several minutes of searching, Saix finally came across a doorway leading to a very long, tiled hallway. The idea of running down a hallway as long and thin as this with a faceless monster following him was truly frightening, but he had to do it, since it was the only place he hadn't checked yet. The last note had to be there.  
Saix sprinted down the hallway, panting heavily. He felt like his legs were made of jelly from all the running, but that wasn't going to stop him. He had to get the last note, no matter what.  
Saix noticed that as he sprinted, the tall creature was running at the exact same speed. Saix sighed in relief when he reached the final note taped to a tiled wall. It said "No no no no no no".  
But something made Saix's face turn a pale shade of white. It was the simple fact that he was at a dead end. Deathly slowly, Saix turned around to see the faceless man walking towards him at a deadly slow pace. Saix's face lost all of it's colour as he fell on the cold, hard ground, looking at the creature with wide, frightened eyes. Long tentacles grew from the monster's back as he stared. Saix tried summoning a dark portal to escape, but he couldn't move a muscle. Some invisible force was preventing him from moving. He tried screaming, but no sound came out.  
The last thing he saw before blacking out was the faceless man's face inching towards his until they were both nose to nose. Saix never awoke from his unconsciousness. He seemed to be unable to awake from his comatose state. Nothing at all would ever wake him up. Even killing the Slenderman himself would do no good. Saix was forever lost in nothing.  
From that point on, none of the Organization members ever saw their comrade again. Xemnas made sure to never send another member to Slender Woods again.


End file.
